Character Claiming Information
Here there will be characters who are up for adaption. You may also create your very own character. To adopt or create character comment bellow. If you want to create a character please post it and use the format bellow to have other people know who your character is. If you want to adopt a character you must ask for it in the comment bellow and whoever created it must accept for you to have that character. You MAY NOT '''take a character before it has been accepted. To give a character up for adoption you must use the format bellow and post it in the comments. It will take about a day and then it will either be accepted or not to go up for adoption. We will alert you once a decision has been made. When you have your own character, weather you adopted it or created it, you may write stories or role-play with it. We will notify you if someone else has adopted this and gave it back or if someone created it to go up for adoption. What Happens when I Adopt a Character? When you adopt a character you don't start from scratch. That character will already have a personality, Gender, Name. Sometimes there will be a fan fiction written about it already, sometimes it will have a backstory. Sometimes even it will have been part of a role-play. What if I Don't Want One of my Characters? If you don't want a character then you can kill it off, meaning you can make something happen to it. Or you can put it up for adoption for someone else to adopt it. To do that please fill out the form bellow. When you kill off a character then please notify me at the character page by commenting, please give a short explanation why. If it is as simple as "I have too many characters and I can't keep track of them." that is fine. So go here to kill a character off. What is the Point of Adopting a Character When I can Just Create one? Adopting a character is good because first of all you don't need to do all the work to create it and it's personality. But mainly because sometimes these characters have a cool story or a cool creature. Also you may not copy someone else's creature, unless it is common, go here to see which creature you can and can't take. Also if someone has this creature and you really want it you can ask them if they can put it up for adoption. Then that person can choose if they want to put that character up for adoption. Then you get that character and it's story along with it. Creating Your Own Character Please copy paste this format onto a comment post bellow and fill it in with the accurate information. !-☀|Name of Character'-|-'Name of user'-|-'Power or ability'-|-'Creature'-|-'Attacks'-|-'Personality'-|-'Age or Baby? Adult? Elderly? Optional'-|-'Dangerous?Common?Rare?Anything like that'-|-'''other'-|-''Would you like to have your character mentioned on the Character Chart? Yes? No?''-|☂-! DON'T delete anything that isn't bolded. Once You post this you may immediately use your character! Thank You for your time. Adopting a Character